Headliners are typically incorporated within a motor vehicle in order to provide a ceiling covering. Some headliners include a molded reinforcement to which a decorative covering can be affixed to. In some instances, a headliner assembly can include the headliner reinforcement which contains hooks, handles, wiring guides and other attachment features that are separately assembled and fixed to the headliner assembly, thereby increasing the cost and complexity of the headliner and subsequent assembly of the motor vehicle.
Typically included above the headliner is wiring that connects various electronic devices such as an overhead lamp, a sunroof control and the like to a power source. The placement of the wiring above the headliner can result in undesirable vibration and/or rattling during the traveling of the motor vehicle on rough road surfaces. In addition, heretofore headliners and headliner reinforcements do not prevent the installation of an undesirable wire harness to the headliner. As such, the attachment of the undesirable wire harness to the headliner can go unnoticed until attachment of the wire harness to electronic devices is attempted. At this time, the undesirable wire harness has to be removed from the headliner and an appropriate wire harness installed in its place. As such, the undesirable vibration and/or rattling results in customer dissatisfaction and the installation of an undesirable wire harness results in increased cost for the manufacturer. Therefore, a headliner reinforcement that affords for the installment of a desirable wire harness and prevents the installment of an undesirable wire harness would be desirable.